


Dedication

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, of course bc what else do you expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: You call Juice to come over and eat you out... while he's at the clubhouse.





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed by the lack of Juice fanfic out there, - I must praise the ones that do exist because all that I have come across have been wonderful! - so I decided to take matters into my hands and write it myself. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Am I the only who thinks of Juice as a bottom? In a lot of fics I've read, he's always dominant and possessive in the relationship. I feel like he would be more submissive because of some sort of need for validation (see: when Gemma tells Tara it was "sweet" to tell Juice he did a good job of keeping the one Irish guy alive). Idk, maybe I'm just reading too much into it.

     

 

     The line rings only twice before he answers the phone. "Y/N? What's up?" You smile and say,

 

     "Oh nothing, Juicy," in the sweetest voice you can muster up. You're sitting on the edge of your bed on a sunny Thursday afternoon, craving the lovable SAMCRO member. "I just have a quick question." Clay watches Juice talk on the phone, waiting for him to finish. Juice is able to sense his boss's impatience.

 

     "Alright, but I don't have a lot of time; Clay is waiting for me to finish." He replies quickly. You frown but proceed to ask anyway.

 

     "I wanted to ask if you could come over to eat me out. It's alright if you can't, I'll understand." You absentmindedly play with a loose thread on your jeans and shrug. "If you can't come over, I'll just have to take care of myself." Juice swallows hard, looking back at Clay. The white-haired man is tapping his foot. 

 

     "I'm sorry, Y/N," Juice says, "but Clay is already pissed that I'm taking so long." As if on cue, Clay yells at Juice.

 

     "Juice, get off the phone! I ain't got all day to be waiting for you to finish talking to your girl." Juice apologizes again before hanging up. You sigh in frustration and flop onto your back. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

     "Juice, what's the hold up?" Tig asks as Juice and Clay enter the chapel. They take their respective seats at the ornate table.

 

     "Nothin', it was just my girl... asking for a favor." Juice is such a bad liar that he can't even manage to twist the truth without it being obvious that something is amiss. He fidgets in his seat with pink cheeks, hoping that the others bought his vague excuse. 

 

     "What type of favor?" Jax presses. "Maybe we could help."

 

     "No! No, she doesn't need your help!" Juice answers too quickly. Clay rolls his eyes, his patience wearing thin. 

 

     "Juice, just tell us what she wanted, and I'll let ya run off sooner to go help." Juice's cheeks turn even redder and he looks down at his lap.

 

     "She wants me to come over so I can eat her out," he mumbles in the direction of the floor. 

 

     "What?" Bobby asks, either in disbelief or because he genuinely didn't hear Juice. The embarrassed man repeats himself, louder and clearer this time. There's a moment of silence before uproarious laughter breaks out among the men. After they've gotten their laughter out, Clay shushes the group and collects himself. 

 

     "Alright, we'd better get started. Wouldn't want to keep your lady waitin', would ya?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

     It's been almost an hour since you've spoken to Juice, and you're still laying on the bed, reading a book. You decided to wait for Juice to get done with his MC duties so he could come over and take care of you. Suddenly, you hear the front door open. "Y/N?" a familiar voice calls out. You slam the book shut and toss it aside. 

 

     "Juice? I'm upstairs!" you reply. You hear him bounding up the steps, and a moment later, he's standing in the doorway. You leap off the bed and into your lover's arms, and he gladly accepts you. He places his lips firmly against yours, allowing you to control the kiss. You explore each other's mouths while undressing. Soon, you're left in nothing but your lingerie, and Juice is left in just his boxers. Finally, you pull away from Juice and guide him to kneel on the floor. He kneels without being told, and he grabs your hips in anticipation. "Are you ready?" you ask. Juice looks up at you and nods, his soft brown eyes full of lust. You throw your right leg over his shoulder and hold onto his other shoulder to balance yourself. Juice immediately gets to work. He sucks your clit hard through the fabric of your panties, drawing moans and gasps from you. He pulls himself away from your center and asks,

 

     "How's it feel, baby?" You bite your lip and look down at him.

 

     "Amazing. Now, less talking, more eating." You step down to remove your panties. Juice grabs at you, helping you back to your previous position. His mouth is back on you instantly. You grab the back of his head, keeping him where you want him. "Sometimes I wish your hair was longer - oh  _fuck_ \- just so I could pull it." Juice groans and mutters into you, the vibrations sending pleasure through your body. 

 

     "Maybe I'll have to grow it out now." He slips a finger into you, sending a shiver down your spine. Juice curls his finger, hitting your G-spot every time, while he sucks your clit. 

 

     "God damn, Juan, I'm so close," you warn. He adds a second finger and pumps them in and out while flicking his tongue on your clit. You rip off your bra and promptly squeeze one of your breasts. You throw your head back and bite your lip to keep from screaming. "Fuck, baby, just like that!" you command your lover when he flicks his tongue in a way that feels  _especially_ delightful. Juice obeys but pulls his fingers from your pussy. Before you can protest, his hand lands on your unoccupied breast and tweaks your nipple in a way only he can. Your eyes roll back in your head as your orgasm takes over your body. Juice doesn't let up just because you're coming; in fact, his hand returns to your pussy, his fingers pumping your G-spot once again. He gladly accepts your cum for the duration of your orgasm. Juice helps you down onto the bed when you're done. "Holy shit, Juan," you say, slightly out of breath, "that was great." He looks back at you and smiles self-assuredly, and you can't help but smile back. You pull him down to lay next to you and kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. He bites your lip gently before pulling away. 

 

     "That was  _so_ worth the embarrassment," Juice says almost under his breath after resting his head on your chest. 

 

     "What?" you ask. 

 

     "Well, funny story..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching SoA not too long ago (I'm on s2 e2 as I'm writing this), and I have a love/hate relationship with the show. On one hand, I like the plot and characters, but on the other hand, I absolutely cannot stand the use of rape as a plot device, the casual and common use of racial slurs, and the overall toxic masculinity the men on the show exhibit on the regular. One character who seems to be the least problematic - albeit seemingly homophobic - thus far is Juice. He's my favorite character so far, and the fact that he's ~hella~ cute doesn't hurt that opinion. I don't think he's gotten enough screen time, so hopefully that will change as the show goes on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
